


Hurting and healing.

by Xenogou



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender Neutral, Hurt/Comfort, also lowkey projecting, i love her and want her to be happy, this is sad im sorry, when dont I write sad shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenogou/pseuds/Xenogou
Summary: (Based off of season 2 events but no spoilers that I know of.)-Catra is falling apart and no one seems to care, besides you of course.





	Hurting and healing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is @sher-afic's archive account where I post longer stories. I hope you like this because it's been a while since I've written a long fic. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Watching someone you love go through so much pain is almost as bad as actually going through it yourself. It's not a secret that Catra decides to face all her issues and problems on her own, it never has been. The only one to ever truly get through to her had seemingly abandoned her, left alone to deal with all the dark thoughts that floated through her head when she wasn't focused.

There are a lot of things Catra hated about her life, her weakness, losing Adora, losing Hordaks “trust”, how Scorpia kept trying to get into her life, losing seemingly all the time, the list could go on and on if she wasn't careful to snap herself out of it.

Catra is never one to ask for help, not from anybody but somehow, you always manage to find her at her worst and she hates you for it.

It wasn't hard to guess where Catra would be in times she got pushed to the edge. She would be at her “secret” spot on one of the building balcony, a balcony that wasn't used as often as all the others, a forgotten part of the base no one went to besides for her.

That leads you to where you are now, staring at her and she sits curled up on the floor, her tail wrapped around her legs and her knees pulled up towards her chest. Her ears pressed against her head as her seemingly always wild hair softly moved with the breeze.

She didn't have to turn around to know that you were there. She knew you by your footsteps, your breaths, your scent, she knew you. But she couldn't break out of the trance she was in, her body didn't want to move and she was just too tired.

She heard you sigh but made no move to turn her head, empty eyes staring out onto the landscape, she would never tell anyone but she hated living in the fright zone, it looked awful and smelled awful, it was gloomy all the damn time. Her frown got deeper despite her not knowing.  
-  
You made your way to her, boots scuffing against the cold floor as you walked. It had taken you a while to find her, she made it a habit to change hiding spots every so often to try and throw you off. You had searched and even asked a few other cadets if they had seen her since the first few searches came up empty. Scorpia had offered to join you but you gently but quickly shut her down. You knew she meant well but she wouldn't help Catra's mood.

Catra and you were never together, not officially anyway. You and Catra had always been friends, close but not nearly as close as she and Adora.

She only just barely confided in you over the “loss” of Adora. While Adora hadn't died, she might as well had as far as Catra was concerned. She may have been able to hide her emotions to everyone but not to you. And she knew that which is why she tried so desperately to hide from you.

You never forced her to talk, you never forced anything physically, you simply say next to her until you felt that she was okay and out of her episode.

Just as many times before, you walked and sat by her side, sitting criss-cross as you let the silence wash over the two of you, nothing but the wind howling to make white noise.

This time was different though, way more different than before.

Catra was getting worse, more snappy than usual, more on edge and it worried you- no terrified you. When Catra lost it, she didn't care who she hurt or what she said and it was starting to get dangerous, especially being in the horde. While not a family or close by any means, making enemies was not advised.

It hurt to watch someone you care for, someone who always seemed so strong, so clever, so amazing, slowly crumble.

You wouldn't let her go through this alone.

You inhaled deep and slowly exhaled, steading your nerves for the conversation that was to come.

“We should talk.” Three simple words, but it felt as if it was a bombshell to drop.

Catra's right ear swiveled to the sound of your voice. Her eyes shutting tightly then opening them again, looking at you from the corner of her heterochromatic eyes. You could always see the gears in her head turning, debating if it was worth it to talk about what has been haunting her.

Her lips slowly parted and a soft but scratch voice came out, due to her not speaking for god knows how long.

“There's nothing to talk about.” She croaked, her voice sounding defeated as she turned her eyes back to the front of her. Her arms and tail tightening around her legs.

You would normally leave it at that, simply offering your presence but… Not time.

Sterling your nerves, you spoke.

“No Catra, we're talking about what's wrong.” You stated in a stern voice. Refusing to back down until she finally confided fully in you.

A low growl rumbled in her throat, a warning for you to drop it, to let her wallow in her own misery.

You kept pushing.

“You need to tell me what's wrong. You can't keep living like nothing's wrong when clearly something's been eating at you for months Catra. Stop lying to yourself, you're not okay.”

If you had not been pushing for a reaction, you would've been scared but no, this is exactly what you wanted.

Catra swirled around to meet your gaze, her eyes set in a glare that could kill if it could.

“Why don't you just leave me the hell alone already?” She spat out, her voice laced in venom but still, slightly cracking at the end. Her body was tensed up, like a snake ready to strike.

“Not until you tell me what's going on, I'm not leaving.”

The last few moments were a blur when she lunged at you, toppling you over and pressing you into the floor, her teeth bared and her hands shoved into your shoulders to keep you from getting up.

“What do you want from me?!” she spat, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

“I want you to let me help.” Your face showed no emotion, voice soft as you stared into her eyes.

She growled again, her face turning into a snarl.

“For what? For you to just leave me like everyone else? Do you really think I'm that stupid? Huh? Do you?!” She shouted, shoving you even harder into the ground.

What surprised you was the splash of water on your face that came next.

Your face softened almost immediately and your heart broke.

She immediately got off of you, shoving off and standing up and turned around. Her hands frantically rubbing at her eyes, desperately trying to get them to stop. Low growls left her mouth as she rubbed the tears away, getting more and more frustrated with herself.

You slowly managed to push yourself off the ground, slowing standing upright before silently walking towards her.

“Get away from me.” She mumbled lowly, her hair slowly starting to stand up on its edge.

“It's okay to cry Catra.” You spoke gently, wanting to do nothing more than to hug her.

“I said get away from me!” She whirled around, walking till she was directly in your face, screaming.

“I don't understand why you can't understand I don't need you! I don't understand why you go through all of this! What's the sick joke here?! Am I a bet?! Tell me!” She started to shake you, hands gripping your shoulder, nails slightly digging in. Her ears were flat against her head, her voice cracking with each yell. Tears streaming down her face in waves.

After her screaming burst, a tense silence fell over the both of you, both of you staring at one another. Slowly, gauging her reaction to you moving.

Slowly, you brought up your hands and put them on either side of her face, thumbs brushing over her cheeks, rubbing gentle circles over them.

Her body slowing stopped being tense, her body seemingly getting exhausted from all the energy she has just exerted.

Your hands fell from her face, down her arms and gently brought her to you in a hug, wrapping your arms around her as best you could to try and pour every ounce of love and care into it.

She burst into tears once again, arms wrapping around your back and shoving her face into your chest, sobs wracking through her body. Tears soaking your clothing and slight tears on the back where her nails were gripping the material so deep into.

You started to kiss her temple repeatedly, fingers playing with her hair and just stroking it to provide just some comfort. Hands rubbing her back as she hiccuped and cried.

“I'm here sweetheart, I'm here.” You whispered, nuzzling her, your eyes closed as you did so.

“Please...don't leave. Please please please.” She croaked out, nuzzling you back, her face red and puffy.

“I'm not going anywhere.” You whispered.

“Do you promise?” Catra spoke, voice laced in fear and sadness.

“I promise.”

Catra knew what promises were worth, seeing how Adora left her without a second glance.

But for some reason, some stupid reason, she believed you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear yall's thoughts! Love yall and thank you for reading!!!


End file.
